Runeterra Highschool
by mitsuwa0001
Summary: A school where freshman are rare. When Lux enrolls as a new student, she is aimed by pretty much everyone. The story is made to satisfy my shipping needs and my friends are real thirsty.
1. Introduction

Freshmen:

Luxanna

Sophmores:

Ezreal

Taric

Talon

Akali

Shen

Quinn

Shyvanna

Cass

Draven

Juniors:

Katarina

Garen

Darius

Yasuo

Riven

Zyra

Xin Zhao

Jarvan

Syndra

Leona

Pantheon

Diana

Ashe

Seniors

Lee Sin

Vi

Tryndamere

Jayce

Viktor

Caitlyn

Irelia

Zed

Teachers

Swain (History)

Braum (Self Defense)

Graves (English)

Fiora (Mathmatics)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was a late bloomer, about a year younger than everyone. Luxanna strolled down the sidewalk with a buff looking man. That man happens to be her older brother. Garen is a junior with a rash attitude. He was in the football team and was accused of using steroids.

"I swear! I wasn't using them!" He was hung up on the steroids act for about 3 months already.

"I know, I know. I believe you." The blond girl giggled.

The Crownguard siblings finally arrived at Runeterra High School. The two had different reactions. Lux was shaking and Garen was smiling at his school.

Garen began to depart when he saw his two best friends, Jarvan and Xin Zhao. Jarvan was the king of football. He was the popular rich kid. He comes over to Garen's house countless times. The other man with long black hair is Xin Zhao. They met him in freshmen year when he showed his potential in football.

"W-wait! I don't even know where to go!" Lux reached her hand out for Garen, but he sprinted away. The blond girl ran after her brother, but suddenly bumped into a person.

"S-sorry!" Luxanna looked up to see a boy with blond hair and tattoos on his cheeks.

"Are you new here?" He asked. "I'm Ezreal of the soccer team."

Luxanna nodded her head and asked Ezreal for directions. The two of them walk toward their class as he explains how Runeterra high works.

"Our school is quite special. There's a war almost everyday. Intense fights between sport teams and tons of drama. Our school president, Zilean, can't really do much about it."

"Who do I watch out for?" Lux asked.

"Watch out for Key Club. They're dangerous people. Katarina, Cassiopeia, Talon, Draven, Darius, and their advisor; Swain."

Luxanna looked at Ezreal when he said 'Katarina'. She remembered Garen privately talking to Jarvan about Katarina.

"There's Science Club. Viktor, Janna, Heimerdinger, Singed. Hmm and there's an Martial Arts Club that rivals Key Club. Shen, Akali, Kennen, and Irelia are in it."

The two blonde students finally arrived at their homeroom. Their teacher was a seductive short haired lady with a long ruler stick. Her name was Fiora and she was fierce with a french accent. Lux spotted her brother and his two best friends. Oh how furious she was.

The bell rang and all the students sat down and Fiora introduced herself.

"Greetings students. I am Fiora and if you dare defy me, you will pay the price." The woman slammed her ruler against a student's desk and the whole class flinched.

Fiora began to take attendance of her students.

"Akali?"

"Here."

When Fiora finally called Lux's name, her eyebrow lifted, "Luxanna..you are a freshman."

"Y-yes." She answered.

"Hm.. only one freshman." Fiora replied

Everyone in the class stared at her. Many students whispered in the background, "a new prey.."

Author's Note:

shkgsg sorry if lux's character is kinda out. Shes playing the straightman position while everyone else is doing funny shit. I'll make her all happy and positive later when she joins cheerleading. Here are some ships I'll make cannon in the story: Garen&kat, Jayce&Vi, Caitlyn&Viktor, Shen&Akali, Veiger&Lulu,syndra&varus, Draven&Sona, Yasuo&Riven


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was about lunch time. Everyone sat in the cafeteria with their friends. Lux sat with a girl. She was glad that she made two friends already, Ezreal and Quinn.

" Hey, is it noticeable?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Lux replied. Suddenly Quinn's shirt was popping out. "...what."

"It's Valor!" Quinn stated and she tried to keep him down. Valor was a blue eagle like bird. Quinn found Valor injuried during her scout field trip.

" You brought your pet bird to school?"

"I couldn't leave him home alone." Quinn loved her bird and he was always there for her ever since that accident.

Suddenly a girl with black hair stomped her way to the table next to Lux's and Quinn's, the basketball team's table.

"You!" She exclaimed. The girl was extremely attractive. Long hair, slim body, and golden eyes.

"Do you need something, Ahri?" Darius asked with corn in his mouth.

"You declined my request to join the basketball team. I played good, even Draven thought so!" Ahri yelled and the whole cafeteria looked her way.

" We don't accept females in our team." Darius said. "Go try out for football, you can be their whore."

Ahri viciously ran out the door and the cafeteria fell silent.

"Bro! That wasn't cool." Draven told Darius.

It was about 5th period and Lux finally made it to her class. The class was crowded, but Lux spotted Garen. She rushed over to the seat next to his before anyone else. She tapped the desk as a sign of belonging.

"Excuse you." A girl said. This girl had pink short hair. She suddenly appeared in thin air.

"W-what.." Lux was shocked. "I-i swear you weren't here just a second ago.."

Evelynn was her name. She is hard to see unless you get closer to her. She wore pink straps and high pink heels. Evelynn ran incredibly fast, afterall she was in track.

"I'm sorry, hun. It's my turn to sit with Garen." She said to Lux.

Lux wandered off with a disappointed expression. She didn't know anyone else. All the seats were eventually taken and she was left with one seat left. This seat was near the window, way in the back. Next to her seat was a boy with brown hair. His hair was tied and he was actually quite muscular.

" C-can I sit next to you?" Lux asked and she trembled a little." He nodded at her.

Science with Heimerdinger wss boring. Lux was paying careful attention to her partner. He seemed bored. He had scars on his skin. She looked at his paper too, he was quite smart. 'Talon.' She thought. 'That's his name?' He started taking notes again and Lux just stood there. 'Du Couteau..' She heard that last name somewhere.

"Ms. Crownguard, answer number 5." Heimerdinger looked her way.

'S-shit..' Luxanna panicked and looked through her textbook for help. Talon slid his finger and pointed at the answer. "B.?" The girl answered.

"Correct!" Heimerdinger praised her.

" Your welcome." Talon whispered.

"Thank you.." Lux said.

The class flew by and the students went home. Two young Crownguard teenagers walk peacefully down a sidewalk.

" How was your first day of school?" The older brother asked.

" I made some friends." The younger sister smiled. "Ezreal, Quinn, and Talon."

"Ah I see. Do you like Ezreal?"

"W-what..no.. I just met him."

"What about Talon? I'll crush him."

"N-no! Stop it!"

The brother laughed and patted the top of her head. " Or... is it.. you like Quinn.."

"Garen!" Lux exclaimed. He always teased her.

"Oh my, you like her bird?!" Garen was laughing even more now.

"Geez.." Lux said and she started speed walking.

"Hey." He grabbed her shoulder. "You should get along with Talon. You guys would make good friends."

Lux looked her him suspiciously. 'Du Couteau..' It came into her mind again. Something happened and she just couldn't remember.

Garen looked back at her. 'She's clever, she'll probably find out.. but if I somehow get her and Talon together, maybe.. it'll be okay.' He waited for her response.

"What? Someone perky like me with someone as dark as him?!" Lux laughed.

"Haha.." Garen patted her head again and the two siblings walked their way home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah, a refreshing walk to the market." Lux said. Usually after school, she walks to a nearby market place for snacks. Luxanna Crownguard lived in a rich area with nice gardens and polite people. There was one alley where many mischievous things happen. Lux finally arrived home. Her house was dark and her parents were asleep. The girl's room was right next to her brother's. Lux notices that Garen's lights were still on, "what is he doing now at this late of a night?" She quietly walks the stairs but bumps into someone.

"S-sorry.." The girl said. It was too dark to see her. She quickly walks away as her hair smacks Lux. Red hair. It was flaming red hair.

" What the…" Lux said as she scratched the back of her head.

The third day of school begins and Lux walked to class with Ezreal. The two were chatting until a group of girls patted Ezreal's shoulder and giggled.

"Wow..you have a lot of fangirls." Lux looked at the group of attractive girls.

"Uhh, no. Not really." Ezreal replied with nervousness.

"What? A group of girls touched you.."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Those girls don't like me. They think I'm gay...gay for Taric." Ezreal was blushing and he turned his head. " B-but seriously, I'm not gay. Taric just talks to me a lot." Lux bursted out a loud laugh and slapped Ezreal's back.

A little silence came upon the two teenagers, so silent that they could feel Taric's eye stalking them.

"...How's the school to you?"

" I feel like I'm not doing enough school activities."

"Oh. How about I show you some clubs after school?"

"That would be nice." Lux smiled.

The classes went and it was about lunchtime. The students rush to the cafeteria to get their lunch.

"Zed, you cut me!" Shen exclaimed.

"Ha! I came here by speed. You're just complaining because I'm taking that last salad plate!" Zed snickered.

"God, Zed. You're just a dick." Akali rolled her eyes and tried to calm Shen down.

"_You're already dead, you just haven't caught up yet_." Shen taunted. He moved a little closer to Zed.

" _The merest shade of me...is enough to defeat you_!" Zed taunted back. The dark haired man was finally at the cash register and he held the salad. Zed looked back at Shen with a smirk. Shen immediately lunged onto him and the two boys fought.

" Whoa, they sure are crazy." Lux said as she chewed on bread. Quinn was right next to her and was stroking her lovely bird.

"Ah, those asians." Quinn stated. A women walked toward their table. It was Ahri, with a devilish face.

"Hello. May I sit with you girls?" Ahri asked.

"Y-yeah."

The girl sat down and faced the basketball group's table. Her golden eyes looked straight into Darius's soul. He showed no fear and continued to stare at Ahri. The curvy women began to wear lipstick.

"Soon, this lipstick with be replaced with your blood and I shall wear it everyday." She wore on the lipstick and smiled at Darius.

Darius looked at her tauntingly. He took his spoon and scooped up his tomato soup. "This soup is your blood and I will enjoy it to its fullest."

The two continued to argue. Lux turned around to see Talon sitting at the basketball group's table. 'Oh yeah, he's on the basketball team.' She thought. It was obvious that Talon was athletic. It felt like, at times, he was invisible and disappeared.

Lunch was over and the day went by once more. Ahri became Quinn and Lux's friend. She was seductive and a confident person. Ahri was nice at times too, she gave Lux skin care advice.

"Hey. You coming? I'll show you the clubs." Ezreal reached his hand out for Lux.

"_Going_." She said. Lux was happy that she got to spend some time with her first friend. He had only one class with her. Ezreal was usually gone, he's in the student council (Piltover).

Ezreal first introduced Lux to the Void. Malzahar was the leader. There stood stranger people. Kha'zix, Rek'sai, Cho'gath, and Kog'ma. They offered Lux dried up crickets to eat.

Next we stopped by the Science Club. Heimerdinger was the advisor. Ziggs was the unique type of guy.

"_Bombs away!" _He shouted.

Ezreal was impressed with Rumble's fossils that he found a day ago and had a long conversation about why Rumble should give Ezreal the fossils.

"No! I'm going to give them to Tristana and then, maybe she'll love me!" Rumble fantasized. The argument went on and Lux decided to go to the bathroom.

The girl was lost. She has never been to this area of the school yet. "Where is it..", the girl asked as she searched around for the restroom. Lux heard footsteps nearby and ran away as a reflex.

"Hey!" The stranger yelled and he runs toward Lux. The place was shady and Lux took a sharp turn. She ran into a room and tripped on a book.

"Who is this?" A man asked. Lux looks up to see a group. They sat on the tables and some were chilling on the wall. Luxanna takes a look at the chalkboard to see 'Key Club :3!'

"Oh no." She said.

Author's Note:

Guess what I got for the mystery gift from Riot? I got steel legion lux! coincidence? I think not.

Btw next chapter is going to be about Veiger and Lulu (sorry! for those who wanted to see lux getting raped by key club!)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a sunny day where the light shined onto the tall buildings and onto the peaceful ponds. Runeterra high school looked almost peaceful and normal. Far deep into the school screamed students.

"Oh god!"

"Run!"

"My lunch money!"

The students run out the room screaming. Inside the room was a tiny boy. Purple dark hair and bright eyes. His knuckles were red. Veiger panted a little before he shouted, "Suffering awaits."

The students ran and bumped into many other students. Lulu heard them shriek and ran towards the bloody room. "Veiger!" She exclaimed.

"Go away, Lulu." Veiger held a person by the collar. "I'm busy." The student watched in fear as Veiger punched the shit out of him.

"No! You can't make friends this way!" Lulu stated. The violet haired girl walked up to the beaten student and offered him a cupcake.

The student screamed at her and ran away. "Dangerous cupcakes!" Lulu was not the best at making cupcakes.

"See? Nobody will be your friend." Veiger said with a twisted voice. The two students were special ed. Twisted personalities. Messed up childhoods. At least they had each other.

"It's okay. I'll keep trying to make friends." Lulu teared up. She was extremely friendly, just a bit strange. "Are you my friend?"

"No." Veiger scornfully said. "_Curse you_!" He walked away. The boy never wanted anyone by his side anymore. The old days where he had many friends are over.

"You'll get lonely..." Lulu's face lost its bright colors and she walked the opposite direction. The little girl strolled around the school and stopped by many clubs. Caitlyn, Leona, and Varus was fairly nice to her. But their imagination didn't match up to Lulu's. "_You'll see more with your eyes closed_." She said to Varus.

"Eat your food so you can grow tall." Varus said. He watched over Lulu at times. The two were having a picnic in the backyard of Runeterra.

"_Tall as you!_" Lulu giggled. She always had a purple butterfly with her and they danced on and on. "D-dizzy!"

In came a girl running. The dark haired girl panted as she said, "Lulu! I need your help! Veiger is insane!" Caitlyn pointed at a nearby classroom. Lulu nodded her head and the three ran towards the room.

"_I will swallow your soul!"_ Veiger said threateningly. He and Vi were fighting, intensely. The boy slams his iron stick on Vi's large hands as he smiles. Vi grunts and takes a step back. Veiger took this chance to hit her on the side. Vi's body slams against the wall and knocks her unconscious.

"Vi!" Caitlyn yells. She ran towards the injured girl. The malicious little boy immediately lungs toward Caitlyn and slams her down. Varus block the next attack and fights back Veiger.

"Veiger! Please stop!" Lulu yelled. She ran up to him and held onto his weapons. The two kids fought over the weapon. Lulu had many open spots, Veiger hesitated to hurt her. The little girl finally got a hold on the weapon and threw it out the window. The young boy charged towards the weapon but was knocked down by Jayce.

"You ladies okay?" Jayce looked around to see injured students. Veiger was knocked out, unconscious. Caitlyn teared up a little as she held on to Vi and Varus was leaning against the wall enduring the stings of pain. One little boy caused this much terror?

The next day, a little girl walked up to the nurses office to see her first friend. She skipped and danced on the way. The opened the door to see a little boy chained to his bed.

"Hi!" Lulu greeted. On her hair perched a butterfly. She smiled and walked over to Veiger.

"Stay away from me." Veiger answered, he made no eye contact. The chains were on his legs and arms so he couldn't attack anyone. Lulu held on to his hand and watched him. Her stare was strong and the boy couldn't resist. Two youngsters stared at each other for 5 minutes.

"I'm your friend!" Lulu finally said. The butterfly hopped over to Veiger's hair.

"You're persistent." He replied.

And from there, two short teenagers together side by side. Veiger and Lulu were more common than different.

Author's Note:

gxd that took awhile. I ship Lulu and Veiger soo much haha. I used to ship Varus and Lulu but nah. Saving that for Syndra. Thanks for reading guys.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In a dark room, deep inside the school of Runeterra High school, held a blonde girl. Tied up on a chair, the girl finally opened her eyes. "Oh god." She said. The ropes were tight and the light was shining on her alone. Lux was not the only person in the room, there were others. A foot appeared in the light that Lux was in. The shoe was pointy and fancy looking.

A man stepped forward to ask, " Are you okay?" It was Swain. Her history teacher. Lux looked surprised and a bit speechless.

"Is this a cult!?" She exclaimed.

"No!" Swain replied. He walked in circles and looked back at her, "You're in-"

Suddenly the lights turned on and in walked a boy. "Yo, old man. Why are you guys turning the lights off? It's scary!" Draven said. Lux looked around to see all the members of Key Club. Katarina, Draven, Swain, Le blanc, Sion, Cassiopeia, and Darius. They surrounded her and just stood there staring.

"Goddamnit, Draven!" Darius slapped his shoulder.

"Okay, look. You interrupted our meeting." Katarina walked up to Lux and grabbed her collar. "Nobody interrupts our meetin-"

Red hair. Her red hair, fiery like from that night. Lux stares deep into Katarina's messy hair. In ran another boy. Talon panted as everyone looked at him. Katarina dropped Lux's collar and walked over to the boy.

"Where have you been? That was a very long bathroom break." She questioned him. The two were siblings along with Cass. The dark boy's eyes were on Lux.

"I heard this girl is the only freshman in our school!" Cass hissed. "Perfect prey, isn't she?" Everyone agreed to Cass.

"Hm. She stands out a lot too." Leblanc stated. "Lets make her join."

"Yes. We need more innocent looking members. Everyone thinks we're evil." Swain said.

"Hey!" Cassiopeia shouted.

"You _were _innocent-looking!" chuckled Draven.

Everyone agreed and walked up to Lux with a stamp. Before Katarina could grab Lux's hand, Talon yelled, "No! I don't want some little blonde girl in our club. I hate fucking noobs."

Lux looked at him with shocked eyes. "He's saving me.." She thought. The girl blushed hard as Talon continue to insult her.

"God! Talon, quit whining! She could change our group!" Katarina yelled at her little brother.

"Ok, lets wait a few days before giving her the stamp." Darius declared.

"Oh, Lux. You'll stay with us right?" Leblanc questioned. The slender woman hugged her from behind, covering Lux's whole neck with her breast.

"I n-need a bathroom break." Lux finally said. She was sitting in that chair for half an hour. Leblanc untied the ropes with a smile on her face.

"I'll take her. She doesn't know this part of the building." Talon said from a distance. He walked pasted his friends and grabbed Lux's wrist. Lux nodded and blushed.

"Don't hurt her!" Leblanc said before the two teenagers left the room.

As they both leave the room, Talon grabs her collar, " why did you run from me?"

"Wha-", a moment later Lux realizes that he was the one chasing her earlier. "Sorry, you scared me." She apologized. Talon looked out a lot for Lux. Garen did mention Talon at times.

Suddenly, an avalanche of cardboard boxes hit Lux and Talon. The boxes were slightly heavy, probably full of sports equipment. A hand reaches out for Lux and pulls her out. The next thing she sees is a young boy running away with her.

"Hey, Lux! Are you okay?" Ezreal yells. They both stop and cough their lungs out. "I..really sorry! I left you alone." The blonde teenager moves a little closer to see his dear friend.

"Umm, I accidently joined Key Club.." She said to him. "They kinda..tied me up and forced me to join."

"What." Ezreal said, his jaw dropped.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kiwins vs Key Club

Under the cardboard boxes rustled a person. Talon moved the boxes out of sight and looked around for the blonde girl he was walking with. No where to be found. He grunted and said, "troublesome."

Deep in the enormous building, left side of the the hallways sat two teenagers. Ezreal just blankly stared at his friend. Lux looked to the side, blushing wildly. He walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulder, the boy looks her in the eyes.

"Don't worry. Me and Garen will somehow get you out of that place." Ezreal smiled at Lux. The girl smiled back. "I heard Jarvan organized a new club, Kiwins. The meeting locations are a secret though."

"I know where it is." A sudden voice appeared. A person walked in from the shadowy halls. "I'll show you where."

"Talon!" The blonde teenagers said. Of course Talon knew where it was, he always did the sneaky work for Key Club.

" What makes you think that we'd trust you?" Ezreal faced him. "Key Clubbers...I hate those guys."

"Show us where." Lux said. She trusted him for some reason. Ezreal looked at her in the eyes with confusion. The shadowy man turned and walk, the two followed.

After walking through 2 hallways, they've finally arrived at a janitor's room.

"A janitor's room? Are you serious?" Ezreal looked at the wooden door. It had a few scratches. The door suddenly opened and slammed against Ezreal's face.

"Oops!" Quinn said casually as if shes done it before. Talon hid in the shadows. "Oh hello Lux! We were just talking about you, come in!" Quinn welcomed in the two. Lux dragged Ezreal in. The scout stood outside, on watch. Talon and Quinn were watching each other.

"Lux!" Garen ran towards her. "I knew it, you are my sister! You managed to find this place!" The brown haired man hugged his little sister.

The room was fairly big for a janitor's room. The walls had flags on them and boards. Jarvan stood in the middle of the room. The chairs surrounded Jarvan. Xin zhao, Galio, Sona, Poppy, Shyvana, and Vayne sat in those chairs. Fiora leaned against the wall.

"Right on time!" Jarvan welcomed Lux and Ezreal. " Introductions everyone! Say your name and a fun fact about yourself." He smiled and pointed at Xin Zhao first.

"I am Xin Zhao and...I like using conditioner!" He said proudly. Jarvan smiled wildly and clapped his hands.

"I'm Shyvana! A-and Jarvan is cool!" The red haired girl blushed as she looked at Jarvan.

A girl with twin tailed hair gestured her hands around. A smiled at everyone. Jarvan translated for her, "thats Sona and she likes pianos."

"I'm Poppy, don't you dare look down on me!" Everyone in the room looked down slightly to see Poppy's face. "Hey!"

"Galio, is my name."The muscular man said. "Erm..I got these new commando glasses yesterday." He put on his sunglasses and his teeth shined brightly.

"My name is Shauna Vayne. The darkness should fear me." Everyone had goosebumps. Shauna had her whole family murdered, she now lives alone in her mansion.

"Erm..I'm Ezreal, I'm going to travel the world." Ezreal always wanted to just travel. His grades were perfect, he didn't even try."

The room pointed at Lux. She sweated a little. "I'm Lux, lets all work together eh?!" The room chuckled at her.

"We just need Zilean's approval for this club, we've already got Fiora's." Jarvan sat on his table and made a tent with his hands. For now, how about you guys decorate the room a little?"

The room nodded and decorated the room a little. Poppy hung some origami papers on the wall. Sona had a tea table. Vayne hung up silver bolts. Galio hung up some wind chadilers.

Outside the room, stood Quinn. She stared at darkness. He stared back. The two were rivals. Last year, Quinn was sent to find Talon. He defeated her and let her go. She eventually found the real culprit behind the case.

"Long time no see." Talon said to his rival. The girl remained silent. He walked a little closer, looking into her beautiful hawk eyes.

"What's your business with Lux?" Quinn was always protective of her friends.

"I'm helping her." Talon tried to work it out through words, once again.

" She doesn't need you. She has me." Quinn replied calmly.

"She...accidently joined Key Club." Talon finally said. Quinn's eyes widened.

"What."

Author's Note:

Ermagerd I'm sowyyy I don't update as much.

I'm going to make a few arks

1. Key Club Vs Kiwins (we're on this one rn)

2. Basketball Season

3. Kinkuio Ninjas and Zed

4. Kill the Teemo


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lux and Katarina

Its been 2 days since Lux joined Key Club. Lux and Ezreal explained the situation to Kiwins, but Jarvan said she can't leave the club or else they'll chase her down.

"Well, on the bright side, they let me sit with Ahri and Quinn during lunch." The cheeky girl said to her brother. The two were in Garen's room. The muscular man was reading a magazine. Lux looked at him, a little angered, "Hey! Are you listening?" He ignored her.

Lux barely hangs in Garen's room. He locks the door whenever he's off to football practice. Luxanna decides to look around. She opens the drawers and his closet. It reeked of sweaty clothes. Deep in his 3rd drawer laid a photograph. It was a little cut up. Luxanna looked at her brother and back at the picture. A girl, fiery hair, and emerald eyes. She wore daring clothes and smiled with bloodlust.

Garen takes a look at his sister. He jumps out of his bed and knocks her down. "Hahaha sister! It's time for you to leave my room. I don't want my stinky clothes to kill your nose." He kindly escorts her to the door. Before she could say anything, he slams the door. "Shit." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Katarina?" Lux was puzzled. Why would Garen have a photo of Kat. The two were natural enemies.

The next day, Lux tries her best to hide from Key Club. She hides behind Alistar. She doesn't buy lunch. She doesn't go to her locker either. Lux, Quinn, and Ahri sit outside now. Ahri is furious that Darius forced Lux to join.

"Hey!" Katarina yells out to Lux. The two girls were in an empty hall. "We've been looking for you." She tried to say it assertively. Katarina blushes whenever she tries to be nice.

"Ermm." Lux scratches her face. She sprints away.

"H-hey!" Katarina shouts.

Lux runs as fast as she can. She bumps into Darius. Great.

"You!" He exclaimed. He reaches for her shoulder but she dodges and continues to run. Darius doesn't chase after her, he's tired from basketball practice.

Next, she runs into Draven. He notices the situation right away and grabs her. "Luxanna!" Draven says. " The girl that rivals my beauty.!" He laughed and drags her away. Lux takes out her mirror and angles the sun into Draven's eyes. He screams and rubs his eyes. The key clubbers were coming one by one.

Finally, Lux decides to hide in the swimming pool area. "This is insane." She says to herself. It's 4:30, everyone went home except for key clubbers. Lux is completely alone. The door slams open and Lux jumps in fear.

Katarina stands there watching her. Sion tries to enter but Talon stops him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sion questions Talon.

"Katarina is already searching that place, just go search somewhere else." Talon said. Talon gives his sister a thumbs up and guards the door.

"We need to talk." Katarina says. Lux remains silent and agrees to listen. The two girls blankly stare at each other. Katarina twitches her body a little, unable to speak. Lux continues to scratch her face with confusion.

"What is she going to say?" Luxanna thought.

"I'm in love with your brother." Katarina said.

The clues all fit together now. Garen and the signs of Katarina. Jarvan and Garen privately talking about Katarina, Katarina being at their house late at night, and the photo Garen had in his smelly drawer.

"Look. I want to be your friend. Garen said you're understanding. Things have been going on because of this Kiwins and Key Club war. But I really...do like garen!" Katarina finally said. Her face intensely blushes.

"Oh..my..god!" Lux screams like a maniac. "You guys are soo cute together!" Lux fangirls and hugs Katarina. Then she starts crying. "I-it's like Romeo and Juliet! Two lovers who were suppose to be enemies!" The blonde girl holds Katarina's hands together. "What can I do to help you guys?"

Katarina is shocked by her reaction. "Uhh I just wanted to tell you that me and your brother are dating."

Talon runs in again. "What's going on? Lux, are you okay?!" He sees Lux holding Katarina's hands together and a bright shine in her eyes. Meanwhile Katarina is dumbfounded and looking at Lux with her eyebrows together. Talon let out a breath of relief.

Moments went by and Katarina cleared out some misunderstandings that Lux had.

"We'll try our best to protect you from Draven and Darius." Katarina said to Lux. She grabbed Lux's hands and held them together. "My little sister-in-law." She winked at her. Talon stood behind her, arms together, smiling.


End file.
